The Curse change everything REWIRTE
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: so this is a rewrite because I really love the original story but t could not go on, but I would love to continue it, with of course my twist and confusion as always, but also please give me advice, because i'm not writing with the others, is just me Physco
1. Chapter 1

**hey, is just me, physco kid, so I really did like the story The Curse Changed everything, sadly it didn't continue but I Physcotic will continue with a giant twist!**

THE GUILD P.O.V

everyone was ignoring lucy, and the only one who aren't are Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, the exceeds and Master, Lucy went into Master office

INSIDE

LUKE OR LUCY P.O.V?

"Master, can you help me remove the curse" Lucy ask with slight anger in her voice, because she didn't got to talk to Lisanna, which they are in good term, is just Natsu would just take her away and tell her stories of how he kept on saving lucy butt, "alright my child, but are you sure" Master ask, Lucy nodded, and so he release the curse, (okay i'm just lazy writing the spell or make it up), then Lucy started to glow, and everything changed, she was no longer a girl, it was a boy, (I totally fail writing this kind of thing) his hair is sharp, pale skin, it was more pale than Lucy or old lucy skin?, he has blue eyes, he wearing a yellow hood shirt, with black stripes, "the name is, Luke Crawford, Demon slayer, thank you master, now I can finally leave this place and release the real Lucy" the master nodded, Luke left the place, thimking, finally I don't need to wear those revealing clothes and pretend to be weak, I can finally stop smiling too, it really hurts my cheeks, I had to wear my hood, and I bought a ticket to go Mount Death, it was really cheap, because there a spirits, evil monsters linger there, when I arrive there, there was the dragonslayers twin, Rogue and Sting, they were arguing, I think they went to the wrong place, I ignore them and went to the woods, then I found a open space, I know where it is, I took out a key, "open the gate of hell" I spoke and put the key in the ground, then it unlocked, it circled the ground with bright lights, then a portal opened, I put my hand inside and I felt a hand I grab it and pull out a girl, the girl had blonde hair like me, blue eyes, pale skin, she wearing a green hood with black stripes, this is the real Lucy, and she has a small chest not a big chest, she is my twin, when she came out, she fell asleep, well she has been asleep for 10 years, so I carried her by my back, then I saw the same duo, they're still lost, I sweatdrop, then they notice me because Lucy was yawning, "isn't that the fairy, hey you" Sting spoke, then I saw the train, I gave two tickets, and the both of them followed, I went into a random cargo, and they followed, they lock the door, and block the door, "Luke who's those guys" Lucy yawned, "what did you forget us, me, the great Sting, and rogue" Sting spoke, "aw cute exceeds" Lucy spoke and she scoop up Frosh, and petted him or her, (sorry, I really don't know if frosh is a girl or boy), and started to coo him, I explain to them

Explanation:

the Lucy, you met at GMG and fairy tail is not the real lucy. is luke, and the lucy you see is the real lucy

LUCY P.O.V

I just came out from my slumber, and I started to play with a exceed named frosh, is really cute, but this won't be the real confusion that is when the unity twins

comes, -yawn-, i'm sleepy

 **sorry if it's too short, I need some sleep for tomorrow**

 **~Physcotic or Physco Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

BACK AT THE GUILD

"LISTEN UP BRATS, we have lost a dear child" Master spoke, everyone were murmuring who left or die, "Master, who left" Natsu ask, "I can't believe it, don't you remember Lucy, salamander" Gajeel shouted, Gajeel stood up and was trying to attack Natsu but levy was holding him back, with tears streaming on her cheeks, Erza, Wendy, Gray, the exceeds and Juvia was in the corner not moving an inch, there was a eerie aura, "Lucy, oh you mean that weakling, she basically use her spirits as shields, there no way she leave she too weak" Natsu spoke happily, "SLAP", someone have slap Natsu, it was hard, "what do want ice prick" Natsu shouted, but was shock over who slap him, it was Lisanna, "how could you Natsu, do you know, I wanted to talk to Lucy, know the new people who join Fairy Tail, our family, yet you kept on bragging on how you kept saving Lucy" Lisanna spoke, "Lis-" but before Natsu spoke, he was interrupted by the guild door, it was Mirajane and Laxus team, they went on separate mission, they also help Lucy, Lucy was the one who offered Mira on going on a mission and not to worry over her, and Lucy told Laxus and his team to go on a mission too, since the GMG was coming up, Laxus team was going on a lot of mission but that didn't stop them by hanging out with her, while Elfman and Evergreen went on a mission together, since they wanted to have a day off together, and Lucy said that they went on a mission to cover them, then when they were going back they all bump into each other, (so you see Mirajane, Laxus team and Elfman are still Lucy friends) Mirajane and Elfman are angry watching Lisanna crying, "WHO MADE YOU CRY" Mirajane spoke in a demonic voice, everyone pointed at Natsu, then Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel ,Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Lisanna, Bisxlow, Freed and Evergreen attack Natsu, While Happy was still crying, Carla shook her head in disappointment and so did lily

BACK WITH THE GUYS

there was a giant silence in the cargo, Rogue and Sting face are green, and look like they were about to puke, then Lucy stomache started to grumble, "is okay lucy, I will get you some snacks" Luke spoke and left the cargo, just when he came back, he found Lucy sleeping on rogue shoulder and Sting slumped next to her, hugging her, and rogue putting his arm on her shoulder, while the exceeds sleep on lucy lap, I have two choices, first wake them up and beat the pulp out of the twin dragonslayers or two get killed for interrupting Lucy nap, so I pick two, when we arrive I wake the two idiots, and we got up, I carried lucy on my back, Sting and Rogue made us join their guild, so here what happened

FLASHBACK

me and lucy were going to get off the cargo, while the sickly sting came and block the door, "where are you going blondies" he spoke trying to hold back his puke, "first, you're blonde too and second were stopping here so we can join blue Pegasus" I spoke, "na-ah, you're joining saber, blondie" sting spoke, while sickly rogue nodded, 'well It is the enemy of fairy tail, right Luke" lucy spoke

AT THE SABERTOOTH GUILD

"what, you want to join saber, only the toughest can join" Jiemma spoke, "okay" Luke spoke, "then I challenge you both to fight the twin dragonslayers" he spoke, then the next thing everyone are getting ready to watch the fight, then first up was Luke vs Sting, 'this is revenge for hugging my sister while she sleeping" Luke spoke, then sting started to blush, "demonic blood sword" Luke spoke, a demon blood sword appear, it extend and lash out, it grab sting foot and kept swinging him everywhere, and the winner was Luke, next was Lucy vs Rogue, "really making me fight with a girl" rogue spoke, "go rogue" fro shouted, "demonic screams" Lucy spoke, then with the control of her hands she move some circles and circled rogue, it let out a demonic screams, and Lucy won, everyone were surprised, Minerva came up to lucy, and anaylize her, "I love your hair, how did you put it up like that" Lucy ask, then Minerva smiled and took Lucy away, me and lucy still had our hood on, we explained ourselves to them, they ask us to reveal our true forms, so we one snap, Lucy eyes turn red, piercing red, her hair turn to sliver, her skin paler, my hair was sharp silver and my eyes are piercing red, I was taller, about at least an inch taller than Lucy, lucy had her hair in a pony tail and with black ribbon on, her chest is still small, she was wearing a silver hooded shirt, black mini puffy skirt, black leggings and silver boots, while I wear a silver hooded shirt, and black jeans, with silver boots too, then the guild door open, to reveal a girl and a boy with horns, the both of them have black hair, the girl hair has a fringe, her eyes red and blue, pale skin, she has red glasses, and she has a black hooded shirt on and her hood was on, and show her horns, she has a black mini skirt and white leggings with white boots, the boy has red eyes and blue eyes, red glasses but he is about 3 inches taller than her, his hair is not long just normal a mess, pale skin, white hooded shirt and also wearing the hood it reveal his hoers, he wearing black jeans, and have black boots, finally they're here, Alice and Aiden, the unity twins

BACK

after more explaining, everyone got their mark, Lucy and Luke are silver, Alice is red and Aiden is blue

 **my siblings said I own this story, since they didn't help I should get credit but I want to thank XxAlmightyxX for inspiring me, and esmereldasalaices for liking the story and following it-NYA**

 **_Physco or Physcotic**


	3. Chapter 3

AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD

the guild has a dark aura, everyone were looking down, "alright brats, the particapants for GMG are, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Mirajane and freed" Master spoke, Gray and the others who were called came up and were given tickets for the train, and was aid they wil be leaving by next week, everyone sighed heavily and get back home

1 WEEK LATER

ERZA HOUSE

i started to pack my clothes, i carried 4 luggage, which is unusual, usually i bring more, but i don't feel like it, and i left the house and walk to the train station

GRAY HOUSE

i was actually wearing clothes and walking to the train station with 4 luggages, usually i bring a small bag, but i really don't care

NATSU HOUSE

Happy was not talking to me, he got his small bag and left without me, but i don't really blame him, i was probably the main reason why she left, i've been giving her the cold shoulder, and i left the house and walk to the train station, looking down

GAJEEL HOUSE

i left the house with shrimp, since she lives with me now, Lucy made us live together, Levy and the other guild memeber are going with us, i was'nt worried about the train, because Levy said i can sleep on her lap, because Lucy told her, that ne time when she and Natsu were going on a mission together, Natsu slept on her lap and did'nt complain about his stomach, Lucy have helped us so much, i wish i could have repay her, Bunny girl wherever you are please be safe

NEAR LUKE

"chu" Luke sneezed, "whats wrong Luke" Lucy ask, "someone is talking about me" Luke replied

WENDY HOUSE

Mirajane, Cana, me and Carla are walking to the train statiion, i don't really feel like joining, is not the same without Lucy

Laxus team and the other guild memebers went to the train station thinking about lucy, and feeling guilty, about not being there or ignoring her

SABERTOOTH

Lucy, Luke, Alice, Aiden, Rogue, Sting, Minerva and Rufus were chosen to go to the GMG and the other guild members were going to cheer them on, Luke and Lucy were wearing their disguise, because one, Luke won't get trampled by fan girls, second Lucy won't destroy the perverts, they all get into the train ready to go for the GMG, and when it started to move Rogue and Sting face turn green, Lucy started to laugh at them

AT THE STADIUM

"welcome to the GMG-Kabo" the pumpkin head guy spoke through the microphone, the whole stadium cheered, "alright let see the particapants-Kabo" he spoke, then Lamia scale team walk outside, "here we have Lyon, Sherry, Toby and some new members, Jacklynn, Overland, Keith and Quisy-Kabo" ( okay, Lamia scale don't have that many members so i had to add people, but is okay they won't be doing anything),everyone cheered happily, "next we have Blue pegasus, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Jenny, Carlos, Wesley and Ichiya-Kabo" the pumpkin spoke again, everyone cheered but stop when Ichiya was in his underwear, "uhh, next is Mermaid Heels, Kagura, Beth, Arana, Risley Milliana, Sugar Cane, Yu and Cathy-Kabo " then more girls came out, "next is Quatro Cerberus, in it are Bacchus, Rocker, Warcy,Jager, Nobarly, Semmes and Guy Aleus" again everyone cheered, "and the number one guild, Fairy Tail, which insist Erza, laxus, gray, Natsu, wendy, Mirajane and Gajeel-Kabo" everyone chanted fairy tail while they walk in-Kabo "and lastly Sabertooth, with Rogue, Sting, Minerva, Rufus and new members, Alice, Aiden, Luke and Lucy-Kabo" then they came out, but when they saw Lucy, Fairy Tail came down and started to attack Lucy, but with hugs, then she had tick mark, "Devil shield screams" she spoke and a blast of demon screams shielded her, and blew the fairies away, "that it i'm changing to my true form" Lucy spoke, and then she started to vhange, her face was different, her eyes were red, her hair long and silver, and it was in a pontail, with a blackribbon holding it up, her clothes change too, her skin turn more paler, Luke sighed and changed too, that shock Fairy tail and everyone in the stadium, "luke this are you friends, i suppose" lucy spoke, everyone was dumbfounded, "hey guys" Luke spoke...


End file.
